A Father's Love
by Kiara Kenobi
Summary: This is a repost of one I had here before. Anyway, just what did happen to Obi-Wan during the time he was hiding out on Tatooine? This is a possibility. Strictly AU. Part 1 is now completed!
1. Chapter 1The Getaway

Title: A Father's Love Part 1

Rating: T

Summary: What did happen to Obi-Wan Kenobi and did he continue to follow the Jedi Code, while he was in hiding on Tatooine? This is strictly an AU fic.

Disclaimer: No connections to the stars, George Lucas or anyone else connected to Star Wars.

Chapter 1-The Getaway

"I know of a place I can take Luke so he'll be safe as he grows up." Obi-Wan said Yoda. He was holding baby Luke Skywalker in his arms, as he spoke. "I'll be able to look after him as he does, too."

"Good." Yoda said, as he handed Leia, Luke's twin sister to Senator Bail Organa. "Take care of the girl, you must. I will be on Degaba, but contact me you cannot." He was speaking to both of the men as he said the last sentence. "Our own safety, as well as the twins' this is for."

"I understand, Master." Obi-Wan said, nodding in agreement. He turned and started to walk toward his transport, when he turned long enough to say to them both, "may the force be with you both." Then, he turned and walked away. He boarded his transport, as he heard Yoda call out to him, "May the force be with you, Obi-Wan." The transport took off soon afterward.

Bail and Yoda each went to board their own transports. They left soon after, too.

Obi-Wan flew to Tatooine and he left Luke in the capable hands of Owen and Beru Lars. Then, he went to make himself a home just beyond the Dune Sea on that very same planet, so he could watch over Luke. He slowly began a new life for himself there……..

Author's Note- If this isn't the best chapter, I apologize. I'm thinking as I write this. The next chapter will be a year later and I'll introduce Liana.


	2. Chapter 2A Year Later

Chapter 2-A Year Later

Obi-Wan drove his speeder to Mos Eisley. He was careful not to use his Jedi powers ever since he arrived on his new planet. He didn't want to take the chance of the Emperor finding him. He arrived at Mos Eisley and he parked his speeder. He walked into the bar and he quickly found a table. He could hear someone being beaten outside, so he went to check it out. He found woman on the ground and she was crying. Feeling sorry for her, he helped her to her feet.

"Leave her be, Jedi. Don't make me turn your sorry ass in." A human man told him. He shoved Obi-Wan aside and he began beating on the woman again.

Using a mind trick on him, he said, "You are done beating on this woman." He shot a threatening look toward the man. His voice was surprisingly calm, as he slowly moved back over to the woman.

"I am done beating on this woman." He obediently responded, and he moved away from them. He got into his speeder and flew away.

Smiling in victory, Obi-Wan checked on the woman's injuries. He was taken by surprise, when he saw how beautiful she was. "Thank you, Master Jedi. You are a very good man." She told him appreciatively.

"Your welcome. I'm Ben Kenobi." He said, as he checked her injuries. "Are you in a lot of pain? It appears you have quite a few cuts and bruises. I'm still checking for broken bones."

She groaned in pain, as she held her arm against her. "I think my arm is. He threw me against the wall several times." She let out a pained sigh, as he checked her arm.

"Is your home close by? It's very dangerous for me to be here for too long." Obi-Wan asked her, as he helped her to her feet.

Liana nodded. "I walked here." She pointed in the direction of her home. "It's just over there. We should go. Is your speeder close by?" She asked.

He nodded, and he helped her to his waiting speeder. They boarded the speeder and he flew them to Liana's home. They arrived there fairly quickly and he took her inside, so he could treat her wounds. "Are you here alone?" He asked her, after he was done.

"Yes." Liana said, as she headed toward her bedroom to lie down. "Thank you again for helping me, Master Kenobi. For helping me, I promise to keep your secret."

He smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, Liana. Will you be all right, or do you need me to remain here with you in case he returns for you?" He looked slightly worried.

She turned around long enough to say, "If you wouldn't mind, Master Kenobi, I would feel better if you stayed."

"All right." And he did.

Liana went to her room and she laid down for awhile. She slept for the next few hours.

While she slept, Obi-Wan meditated and he surprised her by cooking her dinner. He felt it was a fitting way to thank her for keeping his secret. He wound up taking care of her for the next ten months. During that time, they grew closer and eventually fell deeply in love. Also during that time, she became pregnant with twins. Obi-Wan was stunned, when she told him but he was happy to hear this news.

After Liana had the twins, they decided to name them Kiara and Kieran. Obi-Wan was overjoyed at being their father. He usually took Kieran with him, when he went to check on Luke. As the twins got older, they began to develop their Jedi powers. This concerned Obi-Wan and he voiced his concerns to Liana. She agreed that they shouldn't use their powers until they were considerably older. Together, they made their children promise not to use their powers, until they were much older and they did.

Author's Note-The twins reach their twelfth birthday, but it's anything but a happy birthday for them. Character death warning!


	3. Chapter 3The Unhappy Birthday

Chapter 3-The Unhappy Birthday

On their twelfth birthday, Obi-Wan reluctantly began training them as Jedi. Liana wasn't very happy about this, but she knew that it was necessary for them to need to be trained, so they could protect themselves. After their first training session, Obi-Wan took them to visit Luke at the Lars' farm.

Despite the chilly reception from Owen, Beru was delighted to see them. She invited them inside for a lengthy visit. None of them had any idea that Storm Troopers were attacking the Kenobi home.

While Luke played with the twins, Obi-Wan spoke with Owen privately. "Are you sure this is wise coming here? Luke has no idea who his father really is and I hope to keep it that way."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Owen, you know as well as I do, that Luke cannot escape his destiny. We both know what his destiny is too." He glanced at Owen for a reaction.

Owen let out a frustrated sigh. "I know."

Obi-Wan and Owen both rushed inside, when they heard Kiara scream and begin to cry hysterically. Obi-Wan rushed over to his daughter and he hugged her. "What's the matter, Sweetheart?" He asked her gently, as he held her close to him.

"It's Mama, Daddy. She's hurt. I saw her die." She said, still crying. Her arms were tightly wrapped around her father's neck. "Daddy, you need to go check on Mama."

Beru came rushing over to them. "Go check on her, Ben. The children can remain here while you're gone." She glanced at Owen, who nodded in approval.

Obi-Wan gave each of his children a hug and he rushed home. His heart broke, when he saw that Kiara's vision was correct. His wife was in fact dead. He held her dead and broken body, as he sobbed. He buried her in a private ceremony. Then he returned to the Lars' to break the awful news of Liana's demise.

Both of the twins were heartbroken. "We never should of left Mama alone!" Kieran shouted, as he held onto his father. "What'll we do now, Dad?"

"We'll return to my former home and live there. Too much of our old home reminds me of your mother. It'll be too painful to stay there any more." Obi-Wan said to his children.

"Daddy, I do want to go back." Kiara said. "Just to say goodbye to Mama. Please." She gave him a sad look.

She looks so much like Liana. Obi-Wan thought, as he nodded in agreement. "All right. Let's go." Owen went with them, leaving Beru at home with Luke.

They took the twins to their home long enough to say their goodbyes. It was a very tearful and lengthy one too. Obi-Wan gave a farewell speech, as Owen went inside to pack the twins' things. He hoped it would be the last he would see of any of the Kenobis, but he knew that it would be impossible, as long as they lived there on Tatooine. He left, as soon as he helped them settle back in to their new home.

Obi-Wan continued their training after giving them a few weeks to get use to their new surroundings and finish settling in.

Author's Note- I hope you guys like this fic. I debated on whether or not to redo it this way. I should of done it this way before though. Please R & R.


	4. Chapter 4Five Years Later

Chapter 4-Five Years Later

Kieran rushed into their stone-faced home. He had a look of pure panic on his face. "Dad, come quick! Luke's in trouble!" He called out.

Obi-Wan rushed over to him and asked, "Where is he, my son?" He looked worried.

"I can show you. Dad, we have to hurry. Kiara is still out there. I told her to stay out of sight, so he wouldn't see her. She has her light saber with her, just in case." He was panting heavily.

As soon as he heard that, Obi-Wan followed Kieran out to his waiting speeder and both men climbed into it. "Blast! I told you not to leave your sister alone out here!" He was quite angry by now. "With those Sand people out here, its way too dangerous. Neither of you are ready to be on your own yet." He flew to Luke's location, as he tried to calm down. "How far away from Luke is she?" He asked.

Kieran sighed worriedly. "She was hiding in a canyon not far from where Luke is." He told his father. "Dad, I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan didn't answer him. He was busy landing his speeder. He glanced at his son long enough to say, "Make sure your sister is all right. I need to check on Luke."

"Yes, sir." Kieran responded, as he got out of the speeder. He rushed over to where his sister was lying unconscious on the ground. He quickly pulled out his light saber, as he rushed over to check on her. He fought off one of the Sand people, who was easily taken out. Then, he knelt down next to Kiara. "Ki, are you all right?"

Groaning painfully, she slowly nodded. "Yes." She said, looking around. "Where's Dad?" She let her brother help her to her feet. Then, they rushed over to wait by the speeder.

"He's checking on Luke." Kieran answered. He spotted Obi-Wan glancing over to check on them. He nodded to let his father know that Kiara was all right.

Obi-Wan signaled to them to go home. He would meet them there later. Then, he focused back on Luke. "We need to move. Sand People are easily startled, but they will be back. And in larger numbers." He helped Luke to his feet, just as Luke remembered about C-3PO. Together, they went to check on him.

After getting him, they boarded Luke's speeder. Then they headed toward Obi-Wan's home, where the twins waited worriedly.

Luke landed the speeder and they went inside.

Kiara rushed over to greet them. Obi-Wan saw her and he hugged her. "Are you all right?" He asked her.

"I'm fine, Dad." She said, hugging him back. "Kieran was in his first saber fight." She smiled, when she saw the surprised look on his face. "He fought well, too."

He grinned back. "Excellent." He looked quickly at Kieran. "I'm very proud of you, Kieran. Good job."

"Thanks, Dad." He said. He smiled with pride.

Luke went on to explain about the message in R2-D2's memory banks. It was then, that the message from Leia played for the six of them. It was time for Obi-Wan's return………

Author's Note: I know this is kind of a strange place to end this fic, but it's really only the end of part 1. This is a multi part fic.


End file.
